pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mazanaka/Archive/2011
Welcome, Zahuna! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the File:Alosson.png page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 01:35, October 21, 2011 Stop I've noticed a bad pattern with your editing. Don't add fake categories to pages just for badges. You also seem to add repeated and false information to pages. If this does not stop, I will block you. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 01:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Don't delete discussion It's not vandalism (until you do it over and over again). But you need to keep all this stuff where it is, it kinda acts as your personal record, once it is on this page, it's there to stay. Smilular 23:26, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Fever Mode I'm happy that you had time to type up such an article. Nevertheless, this article could use improvement. I think it would have been wiser to have draughted a... draft in the Sandbox or on your user page. I'll try to clean up and restructure the article once I've got time. Remember what I told you before. If you need help, just leave me a message. 03:35, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply Well, in my opinion, it would have been better to have shown the draught to other members. A few tips may be handed out, someone could revise some stuff before actually creating a page for it. It's not the eassiest flowing page but it's good for your first try. If I were you, I'd keep revising the said article to improve the quality. Now, I'm tired, it's almost midnight so, Good night! 03:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Yeah! my sig doesn't make everything switch to source mode! Another Reply Yeah, you post on the sandbox page under the comment(viewable in source mode only) that says you might want to start below the Uberhero template. And for my sig, I use the Signature template. I'll show you how later maybe. 10:56, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Signature Here, I made you a signature here. Feel free to change it. To use it type: in your preferences. It should disply this: Good luck! 23:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hover over Zahuna (top-right corner) and select from the drop-down box. In the User Profile tab, scroll down until you see Signature. Paste the snippet of code from the post above in the Signature text box and check the Custom Signature checkbox to enable custom signatures. Finally, click the Save button. 11:30, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I saw you added a signature to your signature page. I'm happy that you're creating yourself your own signature but please make sure to only have one active signature. Disabling the other signatures can be done via the noinclude tags. Simple remove the tags during editing and put them back at the end. I've added another set of noinclude tags in your signature. If you do not know how to use the noinclude tags, see my signature page. Content between noinclude tags can be seen on the page itself but are not seen on the embedded version or template of the page. If you need any help, just leave me a message. Cheers, 04:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Eddy Hey Zahuna i have a question for you do you like to be popular at the game? Ruben 03:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC)RubenRuben 03:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I saw you wanted to be a rollback. Although you had a bit of trouble getting the grips of things at the start, you seem to have become a pretty good user. I have made you a rollback. Congratulations on becoming a rollback and I hope you can help Patapedia be the best it can be :) By the way, you know what a rollback does, right? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 21:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations :) -- 21:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Signature In Preferences > My info tab > Signature, type the following in the Signature textbox: Make sure the Custom Signature checkbox is checked. Then hit the Save button. That sould work. 21:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Testing my signature. 22:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'm surprised I reached 3,000. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Randypon Can u do that to my page? or at least help TY so much! Randypon 00:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC)Randypon Ian951 hi im ian951 and can i ask some tips in tomb of tolerance? Done The page has been unlocked. I'd do some of it myself, but I am having some technical difficulties. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ponteo2345 hey what is the website of psn Ponteo2345 01:36, December 21, 2011 (UTC) thank you zahuna search this song lighters lyrics in youtubePonteo2345 02:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin Responsibilties Don't go mad with power there, Zahuna. Remember that this is an actual wikipedia, that thousands of people use everyday. Not a fan group where we do whatever we want. The theme is good enough as it is. Although it's good that you activated the badges. Ironstar did all of that so I just stayed away from it all. In short, be responsible. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:57, December 24, 2011 (UTC) 204 edits! wooooooo! Im not ur friend :( ? TY Yeah I became a rollback. By the way, can you put this image to this page? “To the "Eyeball Army" and Almighty Patapon, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!... Wait, is Christmas Rare?! Keh hee hee, Fool! Face my Rare Item! Twisting Pillar of Hatred. Dark Tornado! *Plop* Elixer of eternal life?! That has to be rare! Naughtyfins... Is she a Rare Item? Wait, are watermelons rare? A window without glass? That sounds rare! Indomitable? That sounds rare!? Toothpick, is that a Rare Item? A gander! Is that a rare item?!” 21:35, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks! I appreciate your message, I don't know you but I intend to talk to you guys more often now. Sorry fo answering a month late, but thanks a lot for the congrats! Sebapon 05:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, a mistake in place of page, I wanted to start a trivia page article from the castle justice, but it's the first time that I edit in Wiki,Sorry for the inconvenience, and thank you for the alert. 'and.....'Sorry for bad English, I'm not English. Star imagination 20:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC)